1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hand tool, and more particularly to a handheld, which may change its length for storage and operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional wrench 1 includes two driving members 1a, 1b at opposite ends thereof to turn objects, such as nuts or bolts. In some specific workplace, it needs a long wrench for operation. The longer wrench has a greater arm for turning but it needs a large space for storage.
To overcome above drawback, an improved bendable wrench 2, as shown in FIG. 2, was provided. The wrench 2 has two driving members 2a, 2b and a plurality of chain members 2c jointed together. The chain members 2c make the wrench 2 bendable but user always has problem to operate the wrench 2 because there are too much chain members 2c. Sometime, the chain members 2c hurt user when he/she holds the wrench 2 and exerts it to turn something. The wrench 2 is not a well-developed product.
Another retractable wrench 3, as shown in FIG. 3, includes a tube 4 and two wrenching members 5, 6 inserted into opposite ends of the tube 4 respectively. Each of the wrenching members 5, 6 has a slot 5a, 6a. Two pins 7 inserted into bores (not shown) on the tube 4 and inserted into the slots 5a, 6a of the wrenching members 5, 6 respectively to fix the wrenching members 5, 6. The wrench 3 is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,595. The wrenching members 5, 6 may be moved outwards and inwards relative to the tube 4 to change a length of the wrench 3. But the pins 7 is unable to fix the wrenching members 5, 6 firmly, so that the wrenching members 5, 6 move unexpectedly when user operate the wrench 3.